Cold
by Kyo-Krazy
Summary: Has Clark found a new power? Has Chloe found out about Clark's secret?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I really hope you like it. Please R/R and give me as many ideas as possible, I really need them.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Smallville. : (  
  
It was the hottest day in Smallville, Kansas history. Everyone was feeling the heat, everyone accept one boy named Clark Kent. "Mom," Clark groaned. Martha Kent set down the dishes she was washing and rushed up to her adopted son's bedroom. "Clark honey, what's wrong?" Martha asked with concerned eyes. "I'm, so cold," Clark moaned shivering slightly. Martha laid her hand delicately on her son's forehead. She withdrew her hand suddenly in surprise. "You're freezing," she said, "I'll get Jonathan, don't move a muscle."  
Jonathan Kent had been trying to fix his truck when he noticed Martha running towards him with a worried look on her face. He dropped his tools and ran to her. "Martha, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jonathan asked. "It's Clark, he's sick!" she told him.  
"What do you mean he's sick, what happened?"  
"Well, I was washing dishes and he called me so I rushed up to him. He said he felt very cold, he was shivering. So I touched his forehead, and, and,..."  
"And what Martha."  
"And it felt like my hand was going to freeze right there."  
"What!"  
"Yes Jonathan, he was that cold."  
"We'd better check to see if his illness is Kryptonite related."  
"Jonathan, I'm scared, what if it is Kryptonite that is making him sick?"  
"Don't worry Martha, everything will be okay."  
"Do you promise me Jonathan?"  
"I promise that I won't Well it seems that Clark has uncovered a new let anything happen to Clark. Now let's go inside and see if we can find out what's wrong." As they were walking inside Jonathan struggled to keep a brave face. Deep down he was truly worried it was Kryptonite. For if it was they might lose their beloved son for good, but no matter how scared he was he couldn't tell Martha or she would panic. She looked to him for support so he would have to act brave for her sake.  
By the time they got to Clark he was shaking more and his lips were slightly blue. "Clark, how are you feeling son," Jonathan asked. "Well besides being cold my nose is stuffy and I have a major headache, but it doesn't fell like Kryptonite," Clark said in a groggily voice. ' Hmm,' thought Jonathan ', sounds almost like a regular head cold to me.' "We should probably take your temperature to see how cold you really are. Martha could you get the thermometer for me please," Jonathan asked his wife. "Of course Jonathan," Martha said. As she rummaged in the cupboard for the thermometer Martha felt very awkward. She never thought that Clark could get sick like this. It scared her. Ah, she found finally found it. Martha shook the thermometer a little and walked back to Clark's bedroom. " Here you go Jonathan," Martha said as she handed her husband the thermometer. "Thank you Martha," Jonathan said as he gave the thermometer to Clark. Clark put the thermometer in under his tongue. The eyes of everyone in the room widened as they watched the thermometer. First the temperature went down then the thermometer slowly got covered in ice. Clark accidentally opened his mouth and dropped the thermometer. The thermometer shattered into 6 separate pieces. Jonathan bent down and picked them up. He was amazed, even the Mercury inside was frozen solid. Martha broke the silence ", power." "I'm not so sure," said Clark ", It could be a Kryptonian sickness or a..a...a...ACHOO." sneezed Clark. A freezing breath of air accompanied Clark's sneeze. The air rapped itself around a nearby lamp and completely froze it. "Or I could be wrong," said Clark.  
The three Kents discussed how they were going to handle this new power. After a while they decided that they should wait until the threat of getting frozen was gone. "And obviously you are not going to go to school today," said Jonathan. "Right ," said Clark. Then Clark looked like he suddenly remembered something very important. "Oh, no," said Clark. "I forgot that Chloe had me to do a story for her, and this time I actually did it." "Well, she'll understand," argued Jonathan. "No she won't, she's really counting on this story Dad," said Clark. "Then I'll take it to her," said Jonathan. "Dad, no offense, but you don't even know where the Torch office is, but I do, so let me go. If I use super speed I'll be there and back in a second, please." Clark asked as he gave his dad his best puppy dog eyes. "Oh Fine, but it's there and back, no detours," said Jonathan defeated. Clark beamed a triumphant smile at his father. "Clark honey," asked his mother ", is there anything you need before you go?" " Well there is one thing I need," Clark told his mother.  
5 minutes later Clark left for the Torch in a winter jacket. There was one thing that was bothering him while he was running though. He was getting so tired using his powers. Clark needed a break, so he stopped running around Main St. He got a lot of strange looks while he walked. Clark didn't need to be able to read their minds to know what they were thinking. ' Who in their right mind would wear a jacket in this 110 degree weather. As soon as Clark had gathered enough strength he headed of at super speed again. About a half a mile from school his power went out again. ' I guess that I'll need to find another way home' thought Clark. It was still another hour 'till school started, but Chloe was there typing away on her computer. Clark knocked on the door and Chloe turned around and smiled at him, "Clark Kent, did you actually do the story I asked you to do?" Chloe asked in a teasing voice. "Yes, Chloe, I broke my perfect record," Clark said smiling a little. He handed her a slightly ruffled piece of paper as he leaned on a chair. She glanced at Clark's paper and smiled at him again, but suddenly her eyes grew wide. "What," Clark asked confused. Chloe pointed a shaky finger at the char Clark was leaning on. Clark looked down and gasped. The chair was getting covered in ice. He quickly took his had away, but it was to late, the chair was completely covered in ice. Chloe looked at him with horrified eyes 


	2. Truth

**Truth**

a/n I know it's been awhile. Please forgive me, but I was helping a friend with her stories

disclaimer/ I do not own Smallville. : (

Chloe was so shocked she couldn't move. She'd always known that Clark was hiding something from her, but she didn't think it was this big. Clark was a meteor freak. There was no other explanation for what just happened. Now she knew, she finally knew. Chloe felt a sudden pride that she knew, but also another feeling, a feeling of insecurity. Cark had always been dependable, reliable, save your butt at the last minute, Clark Kent. Now she knew a whole new side of Clark, and it was scary. Would he still be the same he always was, would he change, would be still care about her, and scarier still, would she still care about him? Once she thought about this more and more, Chloe wasn't sure she really wanted to know Clark's secret.

It's over, thought Clark. His cover was blown. It's all over. Then a thought came out of the darkest reaches of his mind. It was a simple thought. Only two words. Maybe not. Clark chewed on these words. Maybe not. For so long Clark had just assumed that Chloe would automatically shun him or turn away. But while he was watching Chloe's face change he thought again. Maybe not.

"Well," said Chloe.

"Well what," replied Clark.

"Are you going to lie, tell the truth, or do you have another power that will wipe my mind?"

"As far as I know I don't have that particular power".

"What about the lying?"

"I'm still not sure about that one."

"Clark!"

"I'm joking Chloe".

"So you're going to tell me the truth?"

"Can you handle the truth?"

"Yes, I can handle you being a meteor freak. No offense."

"None taken, because I'm not a meteor freak."

"Then what are you, an alien?" Chloe said sarcastically.

Chloe watched as Clark's neck tensed up as she said this. Chloe's eyes went wide again. No, not Clark, it doesn't make sense. Suddenly some of the years events played back in her mind. Every time Clark was just there in time. Maybe, must maybe, it did make sense. But what will I do now?

"You're an..." Chloe's sentence was interrupted by the bell.

"Chloe, please don't tell anyone. I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"I'm sick."

"Can I come? You telling me everything is better than stupid classes."

"How do you know there's more?"

Chloe gave him the look that meant, do I really look that stupid? Suddenly the principal walked in.

"I was aware classes started Miss Sullivan and Mister Kent."

"Yeah, I was just finishing the Torch and going home. Clark and I just caught a super cold."

Clark glared and the principal winced. It was a well known fact that the principal was a germophobe.

"Is it contagious?" , he asked.

"Very," replied Chloe.

"Out of my school." the principal said as he ushered them out the door. Chloe smirked. Clark glared. "You owe me the truth Clark," Chloe said with a smile. "Suddenly I'm wishing for that power to wipe your memory," Clark said.


End file.
